Hunter Academy
by I'm the One your mama said
Summary: Team RRAY (ray) of Beacon Academy are one of the strongest teams in their time with members like Lie Ren (leader and snowman), Ruby Rose (speedster) , Jaune Arc (strategist) , and Yang Xiao-Long (person who punches) . Together with team NWVB (November) they will be one of the best hunters in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Aura ? Semblance ?

Hi I'm Jaune Arc and this is the story of how I became the greatest hunter the world has ever seen. It started 5 years ago fate led me to meet my master, Qrow Branwen.

"Stand up kid you want to go to Beacon right? With how you are right now you will be killed in initiation." Qrow said in front of a bruised Jaune. "Can I please take a short break?" Jaune answered Qrow sighed after hearing this a dozen times he always answers the same words to the boy. "No you can't Jaune, remember when you're against Grimm you can't ask them for a break or." Qrow ran at Jaune faster than Jaune can process it. " **You'll DIE**."

"How am I supposed to keep up with them when I don't have any special ability that they have." Jaune sighed sulking. "Kid just because you don't have your Semblance and Aura that doesn't mean your weak, now stop sulking a fight me." Qrow answered. 'Kid you have a long way to go but don't worry we'll unlock you Aura and Semblance in this ten month training' Qrow looked at Jaune in time to see him standing prepared to fight.

'This ten month training might be bull but if this is the only way for me to legitimately get to Beacon Academy I'll take it." Jaune then dashed at Qrow about to swing his sword in an upward strike. Qrow expected this and punched Jaune in the stomach, Jaune was pushed back by the force of the blow and was sent to the other side of the clearing. Qrow then started running at Jaune to his surprise Jaune dodged instead of using his shield, after that he tried slamming his shield at Qrow and stabbing with his sword at least that was his plan until Qrow jumped on his shield to gain some distance between them. "Your getting better kid but not good enough" Qrow commented while Jaune smirked and dashed at Qrow with his shield up Qrow also dashed at him then dodged him and hitting him at his jaw with more force than he intended to do. Jaune was pushed back with a bruise on his face before he stood up then dashed at Qrow again. 'He normally asks for a break after a hit like that.' Qrow thought while dodging Jaune's attacks like their nothing. 'What if I unlock his Aura for him I did do that to Ruby and she turned out… well.' Qrow then looked back at Jaune at saw he dropped his sword before punching him square in the face before Qrow retaliated with a really hard punch on Jaune Solar Plexus before Jaune could register Qrow's fist he was shot backwards.

Qrow got worried when he saw what he did. 'Damn instincts' he thought. He then ran to a coughing Jaune when he got close to him he saw Jaune pushing himself to stand up. While trying to stand up Jaune thought to himself 'I can do this I don't want to let Qrow down he is already training me the useless talentless Jaune Arc.' Before a white light took over his vision, it was bright he felt whole when that happened. Qrow looked at Jaune unlocking his own Aura. 'Kid finally unlocked his Aura.' He thought. "Kid we'll be taking a break right now." Qrow said from his side of the clearing, then he heard Jaune say "Okay coming." Qrow then commented on Jaune's bruises healing fast for someone just unlocking their Aura.

They both made a campfire then ate "Hey kid what do you know about Aura and Semblance?"

 **Author's notes**

 **What do you think this is my first story so tell pls tell me my mistakes and thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Beacon, early yeah!

Jaune POV

Aura what do I know about Aura all I know is that it's a person's soul that's all Qrow told me so I answered. "Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul." Qrow nodded at my answer and said. "You have a lot to learn about Aura, There are two types of Aura." Qrow looked at me before I made gesture for him to keep going. "The two types of Aura are Defensive and Offensive, Defensive Aura weaken blows, lessen pain, and heals faster. While Offensive Aura generally have stronger attacks, could take less blows than someone with a Defensive Aura, and moves a bit faster. Did you get that kid?" Qrow looked at me then I nodded to him before he continued. "Semblance is connected to Aura like if you have a Offensive Aura your semblance will be offensive." Then he ended his explanation before I sighed and asked him. "Qrow, do you know what is my Aura type?" Qrow looked at me beforen he said. "Kid, if I could guess it is most likely a Defensive Aura, because I know no one your age can take a strong hit from me without alot of Aura and it being Defensive. Is that all your questions Kid?" I answered him. "What is your Aura type and what is your Semblance?"

Qrow answered me. "I have a Defensive Aura and as for Semblance I call my Semblance odds. My semblance use a lot of Aura to use but I could immediately end a match with it." I nodded before a comfortable silence was cast upon us while I process the information given to me before I told Qrow "Hey Qrow I'm going to bed now okay" Qrow simply nodded before I left him there.

Ruby POV

Uncle Qrow hasn't returned from his trip I wonder why maybe I should ask dad he always seem to know what Uncle Qrow is doing, nah he's probably busy doing work for signal and Yang is gonna graduate and go to Beacon while I stay here and finish in Signal. Maybe I should go talk to Yang and ask if she could sneak me there I know how about I ask now it's a weekend anyways "Hey, Yang I have a question to ask you?" Yang immediately answered me. "Sure, what's up sis?" I immediately answered her as fast as possbile "yangcouldyousneakmeintoBeaconAcademy" I looked back up to Yang to see she has a dumbfounded looked then she asked. "Sorry sis I didn't understand you can you repeat it for me." I took a deep breath before I said. "Yang could you sneak me into Beacon?" Yang immediately answered "no"

"No Ruby you still have a lot to learn in Signal and besides you might get together with that Brian guy." I felt disgusted with what Yang said and she noticed it so I told her "Yang Brian is disgusting he is a dumb bully. Now I'm going to leave and go to Vale at least it's better than talking to you about boys." I then left to go to Vale to a shop called Dust 'till Dawn and that Torchwick guy and his lackeys tried to mug me. So I blasted one of his lackeys out the shop with my baby Crescent Rose. 'I dont feel their Aura their Auras must still be unlocked ok easy I just use the dull part of Crescent Rose.' I then kept hitting them with Crescent Rose before Torchwick tried shooting me with his cane. Wait where did he go then I saw him climbing up a ladder to a building before I left I asked the owner of the shop if I can go after him then he just simply nodded.

Ok Torchwick is going up a Bullhead. What can I do ? When he's up there maybe I could fire shot from Crescent Rose. Wait did he just throw a dust crystal at me its gonna explode I can't make it even with my Semblance I'll just have to take it's explosion. I closed my eyes before I felt nothing... ? I looked up and saw a purple glyph. A glyph I thought only Hunters could do that. Wait if there is a glyph here then a hunter is near by maybe he or she is by my side. I looked to my side only to see Glynda Goodwitch and she is fighting that red dress lady. "Miss Rose, please take cover because things might get deadly." I nodded and ran away for cover before the red dress woman blasted us with dust specifically lava dust. Woah... That's rare and she's also using dust weaving she is a big threat I just hope Miss Glynda can beat her. Nevermind they already left "Miss Rose, I need you to follow me right now." "Wait me, where are we going?" Glynda nodded "To answer your question we are going to the police station and..." We heard ringing and then Miss Glynda checked her scroll and looked at me then sighed she said. "you'll also be meeting with Professor Ozpin." Professor Ozpin is going to talk to me maybe he will give me early access to Beacon wait I won't have any friends well I still have Yang I'll just team up with her.

2 hours later...

I'm sitting here with Professor Ozpin giving me early access to Beacon. "Of course! I'll go to Beacon early yeah I'm accepting that offer." I can't wait to tell Uncle Qrow about this he will be so proud of me. "Miss Rose initiation wil be in the next 3 months

Yang POV

Ruby arrived earlier saying she has a surprise for me tomorrow morning I'll just continue training since school has ended a month early so we could prepare for our next school's initiation.

12:00 am

"YANG! YANG! Wake up, I'm gonna tell you the surprise now" Ruby shouted sitting on my leg wait Ruby. "Rubes, Can that wait 'till later?" I asked "Nope." Well at least I could say I tried. "Ok, what is it?" Ruby smiled really wide that I could see her teeth. "I'M GOING TO BEACON TWO YEARS EARLY! YAY!" I just sat there dumbfounded that my sister is going to Beacon with me then I smied and hugged Ruby shouting. "RUBES!, your going to be the bees knees." Then our dad shouted from his room. "SOMEONE! IS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" I shouted back at him as loud as I can and said "DAD!, Ruby is going to Beacon with me in 3 months" Then I heard our dad yell something about Ozpin doing something wrong.

 **Author's notes**

 **I dont own rwby i only own mtg cards and next chapter we will be focusing on ren their fearless leader**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 2 1/2 months in the wilds is hard

Jaune POV

So I just found out I have low Offensive Aura abilities with 0% and 100% Defensive Aura. I can at least take a lot of damage with all my Aura which is 500,000 as strong as a normal huntsman added the extra Aura everyone has means a total of 800,000 while a normal Beacon student has 250,000. I still don't know my Semblance I hope I find it out in the Wilds.

Ruby POV

training...training...studying...sleeping...eating...repeat I feel so tired and all I do with my free time is check on my baby Crescent Rose and I'm still perfecting my new move for my Semblance. One last try ok I will master this move. I got into stance with my scythe and dashed using my Semblance. "BOOM! SONIC SPEED!" I shouted it makes me feel good shouting and creating moves."Grr... I still cant do it." Sonic speed is supposed to be my strongest move but I think I won't be able to use it in initiation. I sighed I guess it's time to study. Then I'll perfect Sonic Speed If I do

Ren POV

Me and Nora are on our way back home well our new home the teachers at Beacon allowed us to arrive there 3 months early because the dorms in our academy won't let us stay. At least we get to see Beacon early, while in the airship to Beacon I can't stop the battery that is Nora shout at the lady about how pancakes are better than waffles. Well what can I do when Nora starts to like you she won't leave you. "Hey, Ren, do you think they serve pancakes daily in Beacon or is there a day dedicated to pancakes." Nora asked." I don't know Nora I've never been to Beacon." Nora gasped in shock and said. "Renny, how dare you betray me? I thought you were a well of infinite knowledge." I sighed and told her. "Nora I'm not an infinite well of knowledge." Nora was saddened by this revelation and we made it to Beacon in peace and quiet 'till Nora ran to the training room and try to make everything explode. I know this will be a long day... A very long day.

3 months and 1 week later

"YOU BETTER HAVE THUNDER THIGHS BY NOW REN!" shouted Nora now I learned to let Nora train me everytime because I know I will improve a lot. "Thanks, Nora for training me." "No problem Renny." Nora said smiling then I smiled back.

Jaune POV

I just discovered my semblance it allows me to fluctuate my defense and offense I call it fluctuate. Qrow was shocked to see this actually because he never saw someone who could change their ability numbers. He also tought me about Semblance evolution it's pretty much your Semblance getting stronger Qrow said his Semblance is already at it's strongest since he could insta-win any match with it but it will cost a lot of Aura which he has. He also talked about his niece making and naming moves with her Semblance that he forced to fully evolve maybe I could do that to.

7 hours later

Qrow is still asleep maybe I could work on those moves now. What will I do for my move maybe I could punch the ground? I think that's a good start. "METEOR!" I said fluctuating my powers to 80 power to 20 defense with my 500,000 Aura. "SMASH!" I punched the ground and it caused a shockwave that shook the entire clearing and waking Qrow up. "HEY, Kid what are you doing?" I told him. "I'm making and naming moves like your niece because it sound like fun and it is fun." Qrow chuckled at my antics and left at the same time saying. "Kid with what you just did I think you will look much more flashier than she does." I have an idea of my next move this one will be my finishing move. "DESTROY, EXTIUM GRENADE!" I punched the ground at 100 percent offensive with 800,000 Aura causing a bigger crater and a stronger earthquake. That was not good enough maybe I could do it not pointing downbut straight I'll try it right now. "OBLITERATE, OBLITIRATION FERRUM!" I punched at the front of me with as much force as Extium Grenade destroying a bit of trees. Now all I need is practice to hit harder and get more Aura I also have to ask Qrow for a bit of hand-to-hand fighting lessons. This is the last week before Beacon Initiation. I know if I make and perfect more moves

Yang POV

I've been punching this tree for days on end, and all I'm doing now is training, eating and sleeping maybe a bit of studying. Im going to go to Beacon with my sister so I will not lose. Not to Grimm, to Ruby, to the initiation I will get better and since Ruby got in 2 years early that means I have to catch up with her. I will double my the intensity of my training no I'll make it 50 times the intensity for the next 5 days I'll show the world Yang Xiao-Long would always triumph over any obstacle I'll train as hard as my body can handle then

Ren POV

Training with Nora is energizing to say the least but for my training she let me put on 10,000 pounds of weights while fighting her with Magnhild I tried hard not to get hurt but I still got hurt but after getting used to the weights I could fight the same speed as me before and I did not know Nora was also wearing weights four times as mine. Thanks to Nora after taking the weights off I could move a lot faster. With this new ability I know

ALL POV

I'll be UNSTOPPABLE.

 **Author's notes**

 **I do not own RWBY and I wil tell you this initiation will action packed it will be fight to fight to fight WOOT WOOT all aboard the initiation hype train and my schedule is two chapter every 2 days if I have the time but in june to early april dont expect a lot of updates every summer in the ph**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Vomit boy and Crater face

Ruby POV

Oh yeah, I'll be in Beacon with my cool older sister Yang but she is sad now because of some guy who barfed on her shoes. I'll try to cheer her up maybe I could give him a nickname. "Yang, are you still sad because of Vomit boy?" I asked. "Rubes, it's not that it's just I feel tired after training for four days straight." She answered. " Yang Xiao-Long tired because of training, sis are you sick?" I joked and jokingly checked her temperature. Yang nodded and I know I should just leave her to her thoughts because those are rare moments.

Yang POV

I feel like I'm not good enough to be here but I got into this academy that means I'm good enough to be here in Beacon. I trained for four days straight I could beat most people here I think. I'm sure I could beat that boy who vomited on my shoes. I was never like this 'till I heard the news of Ruby going to Beacon I just feel inadequate when my sister gets invited to Beacon early I could do this I gotta be confident so Ruby won't be scared. "Yang, it's time for us to leave the airship." Ruby took me off my thoughts. "Ok, Rubes let's go."

7 minutes later

Jaune POV

"What I'm saying motion sickness is bigger problem than people let on." I told Ruby. "Sorry, Vomit boy is the first thing that came to mind." She said then I replied to her. "Oh yeah, what if I call you Crater face." We laughed then silence fell upon us before she asks if I know where we're supposed to go. We managed to get to the ceremony in time thanks to a professor.

The next day

Ren POV

"Nora why are you there?" I asked I immeditately got my answer. " Because Renny we're gonna go get pancakes the chefs even said to make us extra ones just in case." I couldn't believe Nora became penpals with the chefs right away and she still has time to stay with me I'm not sure if Nora is a genius at managing time or just chooses what time to go and miraculously still have time for me. It makes me happy that Nora's here because I know someone cares for me it's comforting. I hope I'll make bonds as strong as me and Nora's here in Beacon.

After a Nora supported pancake festival

Beacon cliffs

Jaune POV

"Ok students our initiation will be divided in 2 parts this wil be part you have to earn 200 points with your partner. A Beowolf is worth 2 points, an Alpha is worth 12, While an Ursa is worth 5, An Ursa Major is worth 15, A Deathstalker is worth 100, and finally a Nevermore is worth 200 points you also have to find a relic spread around the forest and those relics are chess pieces. Any questions?" I raised my hand and asked. "Sir, what is part 2?" "Later Mr. Arc when it's about to start is when I'll tell you."

Now it's time to launch you to the forest. "Wait! WHAAAAAAAaaaaaatttttttt..."

 **Author's Notes**

 **surprise for big events I'll write chapter everyday so initiation is a big arc just so you know the last arc is called preparation arc and this is not a jaune centered story the first few arcs will be about jaune like preparation and initiation while the following arcs will be about PWBV and RRAY**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Exitium Grenade vs. Sonic Speed

Jaune POV

At least I'm not dead yet with my semblance I went from 0 Offensive Aura to 100 then use my favorite move I shouted "DESTROY, EXITIUM GRENADE and the blast from it stopped me from becoming paste in the forest ground. After I landed I thought on who could be my partner and finding Grimm. So I started running around the forest looking for Grimm, I wonder if I would run into Ruby and be her partner she is cute, possibly strong, and likes the same things I like but there is Yang who I don't want to be partners with me because she'll probably kill me through her puns. I kept running 'till I heard foot steps and somebody chanting gotta find Yang. It's Ruby ok this is your chance Jaune just announce yourself I steeled myself before I awkwardly shouted. "H-Hey R-RUbY!" She looked at the source of the sound which means she is looking at me "Hi Jaune, so partners?" She asked "Yeah I guess I'm lucky to be partnered up with Crater face because she will make Emerald Forest a big giant crater." I joked before she elbowed me and said "Jaune, Let's go kill some Grimm now." "Ok, Let's go Crater face." I replied and ran beside her.

Yang POV

1 Ursa, 2 Ursas, 3 Ursas, 4 Ursas, 5 Ursas Nooo... No more Grimm to punch and I also have to find a partner I could be partners with Ruby or Blake. Oh I know how about that hot guy with pink strand of hair maybe we could be more I think there was a redhead beside him earlier I think she calls him Len, Ten, is it Ren. Nevermind that I gotta find someone who could be my partner for the rest of my time here at Beacon.

Ren POV

Why would Ozpin do this? He landed me beside a King Taijitu is that something a headmaster should do, is he planning to kill me. I hope Nora and I wll be partners, Monty know what will happen when I'm not there to control her. I completely forgot about the King Taijitu. "NO!" I shouted then I raised my hand and created and Aura Barrier then I took it's fangs and stabbed it on one of the heads, then I pushed it in and also pushed some Aura into it making it's head explode. I sighed time to kill the white head I ran at it and shot it then I used my semblance to disappear to the Grimm and stab it in the eyes repeatedly 'til it dies. "That's some skill you got there." I heard a feminine voice from behind me when I turned I saw a blessed is her chest blonde. "Hi partner" she greeted and raised her hand for a handshake I took it and shook it. She smiled. "Lets go find something to kill." she said then I replied with a "ok."

Phyrra POV

No I got partnered with Weiss I only got partnered with her because she can't fight off a pack of Beowolves now she is all over me gushing about how we will be the best. I sighed how did she get into Beacon with that "skill" I should have went with that Jaune guy at least he isn't prideful unlike Weiss. I don't think she is bad but her fighting is bad.

Weiss POV

OH MY GOD I Weiss Schnee has partnered up with THE Phyrra Nikos. I have to keep her with me what if she doesn't like me no she was smiling earlier but the smile was forced. "Hey, Phyrra do you not like me?" Phyrra seems to be saddened by the question. Oh NO! I might have made a mistake. "Weiss I dont dislike you I just got annoyed because you only saw me as the Phyrra Nikos not Phyrra the girl. I hope that answer will suffice?" I nodded and said. "Phyrra, I know how you feel people only saw me as Weiss Schnee the heiress. Also my father just uses me for his personal gain that's why I'm prideful when someone knows me but in truth I want people to know me outside of the Schnee Dust Company." Phyrra seems to be shocked by my answer. Dammit Weiss you just let your feelings spill now she thinks your creepy you dolt..

Phyrra POV

I might have misjudged her.

Nora POV

"RENNY! How could you leave me for that blonde chick!?" I shouted. "HEY! I have a name you know." Blonde chick replied. "Nora, It's okay Yang here is my partner plus we could still be friends." Renny said he really is super nice. "B-but I want you to be my partner Renny." He sighed then Blonde chick called me. "Nora right? Hi I'm Yang I'm Ren's _partner_ ." Guess what she did to my Renny? She hugged his arm in between her blessed chest area with a lustful grin . "RENNY! Is with someone else now!" I wept while running away.

Blake POV

"RENNY! Is with someone else now!" Dafuq is that? What if it's someone without a partner I'll go check I went where the sound ended and there I heard someone... crying? I went to check on her. "Hey, I'm Blake are you okay?" She looked up at me it looks like she's remembering something "Renny?" she asked. "Who is Renny?" I asked she looked at me with a critical eye before she became red with embarrassment and said. "S-sorry it's just you're kinda like my childhood friend before he got poisoned by that blessed woman." I can't help but laugh at her antics. "So, Nora partners?" She beamed at me when I said that and she just took my hand and started shouting. "OF! COURSE! WE WILL BE THE BEST PARTNERS EVER! WE WILL BEAT RENNY AND IS SLANG HER NAME OR IS BANG! AHA! YANG!" I got shocked with what she said is an understatement I got electrified literally. "OW!" I said. "Oh, sorry it's just when I get over excited my semblance overcharges me with electricity." I just smiled at her in understanding before she said. "Hey, let's find the chess pieces now." "Ok" I replied before we started walking having a one-sided conversation.

Ruby POV

I still can get over the fact me and Jaune is fighting a Nevermore. We could do this after this we could just find the chess pieces but Jaune's fighting style is kinda like Uncle Qrow's with his greatsword he said a sword and shield doesn't fit him so he changed it into a greatsword. I wonder why a greatsword a sword and shield has greater defensive options maybe it has something to do with his semblance I did find him near a GIANT CRATER! He even said he was the one who created it with a punch. While he saw me near deformed trees which I proudly said I created with my special move SONIC SPEED oh yeah mastered it already. Now I know I can't be beaten easily but I think Jaune has a chance I mean he punched the ground and created an f-fu-fuling crater woah that was close I almost said a badword. Well I'm sure this first year in Beacon will be amazing. Now we have to run away. "Jaune grab onto me I'll get us away." I said before lifting him and shouting. "BOOM!, SONIC SPEED."

 **Author's Notes**

 **What do you think of Initiation for the next chapter there will be a thrid person perspective for the fight scenes. If you want to suggest names for moves for anyone you are free to put it in your review or a pm but Yang already has one I made Ruby has 3 the same with Jaune having 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Oh, yeah rook piece and dead Nevermore

Ruby POV

"BOOM!, SONIC SPEED." Ok I'm with Jaune running from a Nevermore if we kill it we could go back to Beacon cliffs. Hey is that chess piece how convenient. I took a chess piece and showed it to Jaune smiling he smiled back at me. "Ok, let's kill that Nevermore." He said I then stopped running and brought out my scythe. "You ready?" I asked "Of course, do you want me to bring it down?" he asked "Uh... what?" I asked him. He just smirked. "I'll let you know now I could punch it down." He said. "Jaune, are you not gonna use your greatsword ?" I asked. "Ruby, that's just a back-up weapon just in case I lost all my Aura 'cause my Semblance is useless without Aura like yours." He answered me and I nodded and told him to wait for my signal on when he should punch the Nevermore. "3...2..1. GO!" I shouted then he jumped creating a small crater.

Jaune POV

"METEOR SMASH!" I shouted and punched it's back pushing it down before Ruby attacked it shouting. "Sonic, BURST!" She ran faster than she did earlier slicing the Grimms neck well... at least that was the plan she couldn't pierce it's neck so it grabbed Ruby and I and raised to the skies I tried punching it a few times but my punches isn't affecting it anymore I took too much damage to my Aura so my hits are weaker I didn't have enough time to change back to my Defensive Aura capabilities because of my Semblance 3 second recharge before fluctuating again. "Ruby, have any ideas on how we could get out here?" I asked she thought about it then said. "Jaune let's drop from here then you could use your punch that you used for landing." I immediately replied to her. "Ruby, I can't I lost too much Aura to be able to do that again. Like yours my power is directly affected by the amount of Aura I have." She nodded then said "Well we have to find another way to kill this thing." I looked at my surrounding area and saw the Nevermore's nest on top of a mountain. "Hey Ruby I have a plan." She looked at me and smiled after I whispered her my plan.

Ren POV

For some reason I got 150 point from the King Taijitu adding in Yang's 50 points she collected without me gives 200 points now all that's left is the chess piece now I remember I saw a rook piece somewhere around here.

Yang POV

I asked Ren what are we looking for and he told me there is a chess piece around here but he got busy fighting the King Taijitu to take it now we have to find it around here.

Phyrra POV

Weiss attracted a Deathstalker oh no not the weak kind she attracted a fully grown Deathstalker sometimes I wonder if I should train Weiss. She knows how to do the techniques but it has no force and she is too slow unlike normal rapier users they have force and is really fast. They're really annoying in tournaments mostly when they have Semblances that makes them faster but Weiss is not like that she has the technique and Semblance to be a good rapier-user it's just that she seems like she's out of practice or she doesn't practice at all.

Weiss POV

"Phyrra, I have a plan." I announced as confident as I could I hope it doesn't make me look prideful. "Weiss, whats the plan?" She asked. Yes finally she's aknowledeging me. "Phyrra we have to cut down those trees to trap it then we assault it with everything we got." Oh gosh I hope she likes it. "Ok let's start now Weiss." I'm overjoyed yes yes yes Phyrra Nikos like THE Phyrra Nikos GODDESS OF VICTORY, INVINCIBLE GIRL, and THE SPARTAN WARRIOR.

Ruby POV

"Jaune, let's do this." Then I forced the bird's talon to let go of me. I jumped on the Nevermore's back and directed it to the side of the mountain. Jaune then did the same thing I did but instead used his greatsword to cut it's back but the Nevermore's feathers are too strong. "Ruby, it won't pierce the body should we jump off." I grabbed Jaune's hand and ran at full speed down the mountain. "Ruby, close your eyes." "What? Why?" I was worried because he might do something while my eyes was closed. "Ruby, do you trust me?" "O-of course I trust you." He looked serious like he knows what he's doing so I closed my eyes trusting Jaune. Then I felt his Aura getting stronger, I know what this is it's a technique Uncle Qrow taught me I forgot such a powerful move I did remember how to do it. I called my Aura and the feeling of it unlocking 'til I glowed like Jaune when I opened my eyes I was shocked it has only been a second but now the Nevermore's coming at us while Jaune is still focused. Jeez how much Aura does this guy have?

Jaune POV

I just used my trump card and what is that other feeling beside me does Ruby also know how to do this well that's good. I opened my eyes and sheathed my sword before jumping back at the charging Nevermore. "Jaune!" I grabbed the Nevermore's neck then threw it at the ground "DESTROY!, EXITIUM GRENADE!" I punched the Nevermore at full power then I heard a satisfying crack before Ruby charged at it to using Sonic Speed cutting it's head off she was also shouting something about mach two. "We did it, Ruby, we did it." I was overjoyed we killed a Nevermore "Ruby let's go back to the cliffs." I saw Ruby collapse in front of me.

Ozpin POV

"Glynda we need a few bullheads for Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose." Glynda nodded then left to get the bullhead. Now I'm sure this will be a amazing year.

 **Author's notes**

 **Initiation still has a few more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** 7 Initiation part 2

Jaune POV

"Mr. Arc it seems Ms. Rose collapsed in the middle of Initiation now please get in the Bullhead." Ozpin said arriving in the mountains sipping some of his coffee. "Yes, Professor Ozpin what will happen to Ruby after arriving to Beacon?" I asked lifting Ruby on my back. "Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose will be fine she will receive the treatment she needs then she will take the second part of Initiation." I nodded accepting the answer he gave.

Blake POV

I kept slashing at all this Ursas Nora attracted. It seems like she has no problem with this predicament we're in maybe shes really strong. BOOOOMM! What was that? When I looked behind me I saw Nora standing atop dead Ursa Majors and some Ursas. What kind of monster is this girl? She looked behind me and jumped I got shocked that I used a clone before she hit the Ursa about to attack me then she unleashed a barrage of grenades. Killing any Grimm unfortunate enough to be near her. That explains it. I jumper back at the Ursas and helped Nora slashing and taking down Grimm that she didn't kill. We were fighting in perfect harmony well as harmonious as it could get with Nora. A few seconds was all it took for us take all this Grimm down with Nora doing most of the work.

Nora POV

Blakey is an amazing fighter I bet we're better than Renny and Yang I'm sure 'cause Renny isn't as fast as Blakey but he is more stealthy than her. I wonder what Yang can do?

Yang POV

"RRAAAHHHH!" I punched another Ursa for cutting my hair we finally found the Rook piece and while returning to Beacon a group Ursa came to fight me and Ren. Ren's fighting style is small but hard hitting attacks. We we're fighting with me blasting most of the Ursas then he kills those that didn't die. After Ren and I kill all the Ursa we arrived at the Beacon cliffs and we started climbing he used the blades of Stormflower to climb while I create holes by punching the cliff.

Ren POV

Yang, my partner is a good fighter she is blessed with strength and other things like her Semblance obviously. After climbing the cliffs we saw two pairs already there Weiss Schnee and her partner Phyrra Nikos so sad she has dead weight as a partner there is also a blonde guy that Yang approached. I followed after Yang I heard her sister suddenly collapsed in Initiation but they still passed. Yang immediately pulled me to the infirmary when we entered we saw a girl in red lying down in bed Yang immediately went to the nurse she asked what happened. She doesn't look distressed now. "It's okay it's just Aura exhaustion that happens to her a lot when she makes a new trick with her Semblance." I nodded and we returned to where the initiates were we arrived just in time to hear an explosion I immediately knew who caused that explosion. Nora arrived with Blake clinging on her back. She immdiately ran to me. "Renny, this is my partner Blakey. Blakey, this is Renny and that is his partner..." We could feel the murderous Aura she's emitting "Yang." She's still pissed by that so to stop her from crying again I petted her head. "Nora, we could still be friends Yang is just my partner we're nothing other than partners and friends." Nora beamed at what I said and announced. "Yang, I won't lose Renny to you." Yang looked confused. "What're you talking about Ren is just my friend and partner I hugged his arm just to tease you." Nora was shocked by this revelation. "RENNY! Yang is mean she's teasing me." She cried at Ren's shirt.

Ruby POV

I opened my eyes to see Jaune there sleeping at the foot of the bed he looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. No Ruby don't think of your partner like that so what if he possibly lifted you like the heroes in story to Beacon. I felt movements on my legs then I saw Jaune was awake. "I wasn't heavy was I?" I asked Jaune looks confused by my question. "We got here by Bullhead and the second part of Initiation will start tomorrow so if I was you we better sleep and get as much energy as possible."

Author's notes

I'm working on another story in a different universe after this I'm also planning on giving this a few spin off stories I don't own RWBY if I did Lancaster would have happened instead of Arkos and ruby still lives and phyrra still dies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 2v1 not fair

Ruby POV

Mornings I hate mornings I hope I can sleep all day but I can't since the second part of Initiation will start today. "Ruby, your awake now get ready we will have to prepare for the second part of Initiation." I looked who owns the voice and I see Jaune no surprise there since he slept near me last night. "Ok, what time does it start?" I asked Jaune he seemed to think about it before answering "around 10:30" I looked at the clock in the infirmary to see it's 9:30. I got up and started changing in the bathroom in the infirmary.

1 hour later in the Arena

"Jaune, what do you think about the Initiation being divided into two parts?" I asked him but before he could answer Professor Ozpin entered the Arena. "Students, I know all of you want to know what we will we do for Initiation. Well have any of you considered fighting rogue hunters?" Jaune raised his hand along with Yang's partner and some black themed color girl. "Good... now for this second part will be a doubles tournament and we will decide which partners will stay and which will leave so hope you have a good partner." Yeah me and Jaune could win this we are both pretty strong in our own right. Glynda Goodwitch entered the Arena with a big scroll looking at it. "Our first match will be Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose vs. Phyrra Nikos and Weiss Schnee." I smiled and told Jaune that we should take Weiss out first before Phyrra he agrees and says he should take Weiss out I agree since he said he only has ten months of training. The match is about to start Weiss looking prideful as always.

Jaune POV

Glynda announced for the match to start I ran at Weiss at only 20% Offensive capabilities and punched her she was too slow she tried to block but my fist already connected to her stomach and she was launched outside of the Arena and her Aura reach yellow.

Weiss POV

What? How? How could I lose to a dolt like Jaune Arc I'm a Schnee dammit I should have won now Phyrra is all by herself well I shouldn't worry about Phyrra because she could beat those two dolts easily.

Phyrra POV

I knew I should just have left Weiss to die to those Beowolves now only do I have a weak partner she also has a bad personally too prideful heck she cant even take a punch. Now I'm stuck dodging an oversized gardening tool and a guy punching me with so much force I could feel the shockwave. "BOOM! SUPER SONIC!" What was that? She just disappeared leaving a trail of rose petals. Where did the other one go to? Before I could react I heard some one shouting. "OBLITERATE, OBLITIRATION FERRUM!" I looked behind me to see the blonde guy punching at my direction before I also say the girl with an oversized gardening tool about to hit me.

Then I used my Semblance stopping the reaper from moving and blocking the guy's attack with my shield. The guy was scarily strong and fast because he disappeared along with the girl leaving another trail of roses but she left her weapon here. "METEOR SMASH!" I looked up to see the guy going down about to punch me then I heard drilling from underground so I moved back and I saw the girl going from the ground and hitting the guy and the guy hitting her. It seems they both have an offensive Semblance I could counter the red girl but she I can't counter her if she doesn't have a weapon while the guy has a greatsword now this match will be easier. I used some of my Semblance flashier attacks I took the metal from underground and turned it to liquid moving it up. The red girl started attacking me I started blocking her moves while the guy can't move because of the metal he has with him. The girl was fast with punches and kicks but it's obvious this was the first time she's fighting without her weapons.

Jaune POV

I feel so helpless because I can't move but Ruby can at the cost of abandoning her weapon that's it weapons maybe her Semblance has something to do with it. First thing to do is take off my greatsword while taking it off I didn't notice that there are silver liquid going in my pants. I charged at Phyrra with all offense.

Yang POV

Ruby and her partner sure is having a tough time there and what are the liquid going inside their clothes.

Phyrra POV

Checkmate I turned the metal back to solid before announcing "I win, Ms. Goodwitch can you end the match now?" I asked. She just smiled I looked at her before looking back at them and the metal cracking on the blonde guy. How strong is he? The girl then started vibrating fast like really fast that she could crack the metal. I hope they're my teammates because they are really powerful but Semblance reliant. They started dashing at me again but in opposite sides I jumped back and they hit each other again but the hit is not as hard as earlier. I looked back at the screen to see we're both at the yellow. I decided to end this I turned my weapon into a spear while the broken metal turned back to liquid and I shaped them into swords at my side. I dashed at them shield up and ready to stab with my spear.

Jaune POV

I dodged the spear but not the sword she's fast with her Semblance like really fast for some reason I feel like she gonna do something else. She attacked us again and our Aura finally reached 16% percent then she just stopped her continuous attack at us then we just got hit in the back by our own weapons blunt sides and also knocking us out.

Phyrra POV

They're strong they pushed me to get me to put a bit of effort it's just that my semblance has gotten to strong that I could change the metals composition. At the start I wasn't putting a lot of effort maybe 20% effort but they pushed me to 50%. I guess I'll visit them later and congratulate them.

 **Author's Notes**

 **So what do you think? I'm not good with fight scenes but I changed Initiation drastically I used thing I thing Hunters should have like for the first part if locating things and fighting grimm while the second part is fighting other hunters**


	9. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

 **I'm sorry but I feel like I should abandon this story because I can't finish it the end goal of this story is too far and I only have limited time to write fanfics so because of that I will release my next fanfic later today or early tomorrow**


End file.
